Calm Meet's Storm
by DarkestBeforeDawn1980
Summary: Antonio Cesaro has always been the calm type of person, however, after a short interview with none other than Wade Barrett - he decides it's time to tame the storm known as Bad News Barrett. Rated M. Slash. More warnings inside. Antonio/Wade.


**So this is my second fanfic, and I gotta say - I like this one more than my first. I guess the reason I wrote this is because I just watched Antonio Cesaro "interview" Wade Barrett. (Yeah, it takes me a while to catch up on things.) And suddenly this idea popped into my head. **

**Warning(s) : Rated M. Slash. MxM. Bad language. Antonio/Wade. Self touching. (You can guess what that means) Smut. Fantasy. There maybe another chapter to this, but I'm not too sure about that. It's a bit slow, not very detailed, but still. You've been warned.**

**EDIT : Thank you for the reviews, and to the guest, I know that Antonio Cesaro is from Switzerland, but for some reason my tablet kept changing it to Sweden. But for some unknown reason, it won't change, so I am so, so sorry about the mistakes in this story. My bad :(**

Calm Meet's Storm.

Antonio Cesaro had to admit; Wade Barrett was like a raging storm. The tall Brit was cocky and didn't mind rubbing salt into your wounds or putting his foot into things with no fear of any consequences. Just like a storm. Rain, thunder, hail, snow and strong winds - something that couldn't be tamed. Or at least, not by the normal every day person; however, Cesaro was anything but a person who gave up easily. Many people had tried to tame a storm, and Antonio was positive he would be able to tame the one known as Bad News Barrett.

After having a short interview with Wade, Antonio decided that it was time to tame the storm. The Swedish superstar hadn't minded the fact that Wade had still been in his ring-attire whilst the interview went on, the new black trunks not leaving much to the imagination. It was quite clear that Wade got excited by people watching him.

Antonio couldn't help but smirk at the thought, and how no one else had noticed it before - it was kinda hard to miss.

Walking down the hallway of the arena, Antonio headed to the locker room where he knew the one he was looking for would be. They were the last superstars in the arena, everyone else had gone to the hotel. He knew Wade would still be in the locker room, he had to change and take a shower.

Now Antonio was no stalker, but he knew the Brit's routine rather well. Come back stage, talking to the cameras to boast, hit the showers, get dressed and finally go home by himself.

So not a stalker.

Coming to a stop in front of the locker room, Antonio didn't bother to knock and opened the door up - surprised that it didn't make a sound. Stepping in, closing the door behind himself, the brown-eyed man glanced around.

The cape Wade had taken to go down to the ring with was over the bench. A pair of wrestling boots were near the locker, and the black tights Wade had been wearing earlier was close to where the shower room was. The sound of running water filed Cesaro's ears, however, there was something else. Another noise, one that sounded like...moaning?

Antonio's smirk only grew as he listened to the noises, taking off his clothes and neatly placing them on the bench near the cape before reaching the shower room.

It was an open shower, with multiple shower heads around the room, it was rather clean.

Brown orbs looked towards the corner of the showers, where the noise was coming from, his unclothed member twitching as he saw what the Brit was moaning about.

Wade was standing with his back against the wall, warm water running over his head. Soap suds streamed down his legs, heading towards the drain.

However, that's not what caught Antonio's eye. One of Wade's hands were rubbing against his hard cock, the others fingers were deep inside his member, stretching himself out perfectly.

Cesaro watched, getting turned on by it greatly, the noises Wade was making wasn't helping either. The former leader of Nexus started moaning different names, like he was in his own fantasy world where he was getting fucked by his enemy. All of the names Wade was moaning, were all the names of his enemies. Antonio was disappointed that his name wasn't spoken, he'd have to change that.

Soap, cum and blood was over Wade's fingers as he thrust them into his hard cock.

"Bloody hell..." Wade muttered in a low tone, his head resting against the wall, his eyes still tightly closed as he moaned, his hips rocking back and forth. "...ah-mmph..."

"Well someone's enjoying themselves." Antonio said as he moved closer to the moaning Brit. Green eyes opened wide to meet calm brown ones.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Wade yelled, his accent deeper than normal. His face turning redder by the second as he began to remove his fingers, but never got the chance as Cesaro took hold of his wrist, pushing Wade's fingers deeper, so deep that it would have been painful, but all Wade did was moan.

_'So, he likes pain...' _Antonio thought while taking hold of Wade's other hand, pinning him up against the wall. The Swedish superstar licked his lips, this was going to be fun. Wade was in no condition to put up a fight, and in all honesty, he didn't look as though he wanted to fight. _'I never thought he would be a pain whore...' _

"Tell me, Wade; how many times have you played with yourself like this?" Antonio asked as he continued to move Wade's hand in and out of the Brit's body.

Wade gulped, looking up at the ceiling, his eyes half closed, his green orbs glossy. It appeared as though he was having a fight with himself about what to answer with, Wade wasn't trying to take back control - he was enjoying it if anything.

"Get away from me, Cesaro..." Wade groaned, closing his eyes tightly as he felt himself near to release.

"I don't think you want me to leave...or do you want me to watch so you can get off even more?" Antonio laughed as Wade tried to glare at him, but it lacked in anger.

"...Please..." Wade moaned, starting to rock his hips back and forth again.

Antonio hummed slightly, pressing his lips against the sensitive skin near the back of Wade's neck; teasing it with light kisses and licks, a few tender bits - but nothing that drew blood. "I want to hear you moan, Wade; I know you want a real man to take you, to tame you..."

"...Cesaro..." Wade moaned, feeling himself get closer to orgasm. "I need - I need you to f-fuck me, p-please!" Wade cried out, unable to stop it. Suddenly, Wade's fingers stopped moving and the Brit snapped his eyes open - ready to yell at the Swedish born man, but never had the chance as the fingers were removed, quickly replaced with Antonio's cock.

"Bloody hell!" Wade felt himself losing all sense of reality, not truly believing that this was happening. He'd always had thoughts about having sex with men, fantasies really, but never had he ever played on the thought - but now he couldn't help but moan like a cheap whore. It felt so good, of course, it hurt like hell, but that only made Wade love it more. "Cesaro, oh god, I'm gonna - fuck!"

It only took a few thrust into Wade's withering body before the Brit finally cummed all over Antonio's throbbing dick, earning a moan from the bald man as he continued to fuck Wade into the wall. His lips sucking on Wade's exposed neck, licking and biting hard enough to finally draw blood. A trail of saliva formed on Wade's neck to his nipples, both of which were getting bitten, making Wade squeal and moan again, his cock already getting hard once more.

"...Faster..." Wade moaned, rubbing his body against Cesaro's, in too much pleasure to care how he sounded. "Harder, bloody hell - harder!" Antonio was happy to do so, thrusting in and out of Wade without stopping or letting up.

"You're such a whore, Barrett." Antonio grinned as Wade wrapped his long legs around his waist, both getting closer to a blissful orgasm.

"Antonio!" Wade yelled out as he came again, this time relaxing as Cesaro held him up right. Biting into Wade's shoulder, Antonio wasn't far behind as his cum filed Wade to the brink.

Both men panted heavily, catching their breath. Wade's head resting against Antonio's shoulder.

"A lot..." Wade suddenly spoke, making the elder man raise his eye brow.

"Hmm?"

"You asked me how many times I've played with myself; a lot..." Wade admitted, dropping his legs to the floor as Antonio pulled out of him. "I've never really wanted anyone to know what I was doing..."

Antonio started laughing, earning a confused look from Wade. "Barrett, you get off from having people watch you, it's natural you'd have these fantasies. But I take it I'm the first man in the WWE to tame you in _that _manner?"

"...Yes..." Wade looked down, as though he was ashamed. The normal stormy personality was gone, replaced with a softer, yet still unpredictable, side.

"Good," Cesaro smiled before backing away. "Make sure that stays the same." With that said, the Swedish superstar walked out of the shower area, leaving a hot, confused and still slightly horny Wade Barrett behind.

He had done what he had gone for; he was able to tame the storm quite easily. And maybe, just maybe, he'd tame it again...

**So that happened. Lol. I'm currently reading stories of Wade Barrett's, but only when he's sub, and there are some good ones, just thought I might add to it. :)**

**Be Weird & Wonderful. 0.o o.0**


End file.
